Colourblind?
by xShadowxRocksx
Summary: Amy Rose mistakes Shadow for Sonic... Again. But this time, it looks like the ebony hedgehog has had enough. ShadAmy oneshot.


**A/N: Hey guys! I thought of this random oneshot, and I just _had_ to write it. :) Don't worry, it's ShadAmy! I hope you all enjoy. ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: ****I _do not _own Sonic The Hedgehog.**

* * *

**Colourblind?**

15-year-old Amy Rose wandered through Station Square, grabbing every males' attention. Her pink quills were now reaching her shoulders, her bangs falling over her jade green eyes. She had grown a lot of curves, making her more female-like. The pink hedgehog still wore her trademark dress, except now it was a lot shorter.

Amy narrowed her eyes, her gaze fixed on the road before her. A big grin formed on her lips, her eyes trailing down the body of the unsuspecting hedgehog on the other street. Dusting her red dress, even though there was nothing on it, she slowly made her way to the other side. Tip-toeing to the male hedgehog, she bit her bottom lip, her mouth stretching in a bigger grin. "SONIC!" The rose hedgehog squealed, throwing her arms around "Sonic" from behind.

"Wha-?" A deep voice asked, glancing over his shoulder. This hedgehog was none other than Shadow. Amy blinked her eyes a few times, no longer smiling.

"Sonic, how did your voice get so deep?" She questioned, moving away from the male hedgehog slightly. The ebony hedgehog rolled his red orbs, annoyance dancing in his eyes.

"Oh for goodness sake! How many times have I told you _not to mistake me for that damn faker_!" Shadow yelled, random people stopping to stare at the black and red hedgehog. Shadow turned his fierce red eyes towards a male teenager holding a hotdog, causing the guy to gulp. "And what are you all staring at? Don't you have a place to go to?" He asked in a sudden calm voice, the people still staring at him, as if he had gone mad. Shadow sighed loudly, turning to the confused pink hedgehog. "Can I please talk to you?" He asked, and when he saw Amy's mouth open, he knew what she was going to say, so he added quickly, "In private."

Amy looking more confused than ever, before she shrugged her shoulders, slowly following the ebony hedgehog who was now leading her somewhere else. She passed the male teenager, before walking backwards. "If you aren't eating that, can I have it 'cause I'm starved." Amy asked, watching the teen glance at her, before he shook his head and walked away. " Aw, man!"

* * *

"Rose what is all this about? I've told you a _million _times before to make sure that it's the faker you're choking!" Shadow sighed, sitting down on a bench. Amy grinned secretly, moving to take a seat next to him. "Let me ask you a few things." The ebony hedgehog spoke up after a few seconds, grabbing Amy's attention.

"I'm all ears." The pink female answered, playing with the hem of her dress out of boredom. She hoped that what Shadow was about to say was interesting.

"What colour am I?" Shadow asked. Interesting indeed.

"What! Do you think I'm dumb or somet-"

"Just answer, Rose." The ebony hedgehog muttered, holding his hands behind his head.

"Black and red." Amy stated the obvious answer, frowing a little. Why was Shadow asking her such stupid questions?

"What colour is that faker?" Shadow asked again, causing Amy to sigh. When he saw her open her mouth to talk, he said, "Just give me answers."

"Blue." Again, Amy answered with the most obvious answer.

"What colour eyes have I got?" The black and red streaked hedgehog questioned, causing Amy's eyes to widen just a little bit.

"Are you serious, Shadow? Why the hell are you asking me such retarded questions?" She threw in a question of her own, crossing one leg over the other.

"I only wanted you to see that me and that faker are complete opposites, so you shouldn't mistake me for him." Shadow said, causing Amy to frown even more.

"Whatever, Shadow, I'm outta here." The pink hedgehog stood up, huffed, before she left Shadow sitting on the bench all alone. The ebony hedgehog stared after her for a few seconds, before he shrugged, and made himself more comfortable in the hard bench. "Heh, might as well catch a few winks of sleep." He murmered, closing his crimson eyes.

* * *

"Why does Shadow have to be so damn difficult! I'm trying to show him something, and he just pretends to be blind!" The pink hedgehog yelled, her hands flying around her. She completely ignored anyone who stared at her or shook their head in pity, thinking that she was crazy or something. "It's not his fault though, I should try harder to show him what I want." Amy said to herself, walking straight into a guy. "I'm sorr-"

"Don't mention it! It was my fault. I should have been more careful." The guy grinned at her, showing yellow teeth. Amy's face scrunched in disgust, her hand going up to quickly pinch her nose to gid rid of his bad breath.

"It was my fault too, I shoul- What the hell are you doing?" Amy screeched, feeling the guy's hand on her bottom. She pulled away, hitting him on the head with her piko-piko hammer. "Humph!" She spat at him, striding away angrily, leaving the poor guy on the floor with a massive bump on his head. "Any guy who dares do that to me, are going to end up like him!" She spoke to no one in particular, before her face flushed a bit. "Of course my _crush _can do anything he wants!"

* * *

Shadow was walking through the streets, throwing his green chaos emerald up, before catching it again. His ears perked up when he thought he heard someone running to him. Turning his head around, his eyes widened, the chaos emerald slipping from his hand to the floor. _Shit! _He thought, watching the pink hedgehog edge closer and closer to him. Crouching down, he quickly grabbed the emerald, breaking into a run afterwards.

"Hey, Sonic, wait!" The ebony hedgehog heard Amy yell, making him skate even faster. Shadow ran though dark streets, wanting to get her off his tail, but damn, was she fast! He sprinted through every kind of street, turning left then right, but she still followed him. "Shadow, wait!" The pink hedgehog yelled, causing the dark hedgehog to stop automatically. Amy stopped a few feet before him, trying to catch her breath. The ebony male turned to face her, surprise shown on his face.

"Did you, did you just-" He spoke, not being able to get the words out.

"I'm not colourblind, Shadow. I always knew it was _you _I was hugging." Amy said, once she had caught her breath. Shadow's eyebrows cocked up, trying to figure out the female before him.

"Then why did you-?" The black and red hedghog asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"What do you think, Shadow?" Amy questioned, smiling a little. The ebony hedgehog shrugged. "Isn't it obvious, Shadow. I have- I like you." Her voice turned very quiet at the end, but since Shadow had good hearing, he heard the words which Amy probably didn't want him to hear.

"What? I don't understand." He said, watching Amy look down and bite her lip. "I get the part about you having a crush on me..." Shadow smirked, causing Amy's head to snap up."... But the thing I don't understand is, why would you pretend that I was So-that faker?"

"I though that the only way to talk to you was to play colourblind." Amy laughed a little. "But really, I did it because I, you know..." She trailed off, watching Shadow unfold his arms, and slowly walk towards her.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean by, "you know"." He said, still walking towards her. Amy's breath got caught in her throat, feeling his arms slither around her waist, his lips inches away from hers. "I like you too, Rose." Shadow whispered, his breath blowing on her face, her eyes slowly futtering close. Shadow crashed his lips on top of hers, a moan coming out of Amy's mouth in response. The pink hedgehog wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. The ebony male growled, sliding his tongue inside her mouth, another moan coming out of Amy's mouth. Shadow ran one his hands through her pink quills, his lips moving to her neck, where he planted small butterfly kisses. Amy moaned again, pulling his face to hers again, planting her slightly swollen lips on top of his again.

"Say cheese!" A familiar voice yelled cheekily, a flash following his words. Both Amy and Shadow pulled away, looking around for the person who said those words. Amy gasped, pointing to the tree above them, both hedgehog's seeing Sonic sitting on a tree branch, a camera in his hands. The blue hedgehog waved, before he realized the trouble he was in, his eyes widening to the point where Amy thought they were going to pop out. "Uh oh."

"Faker!" Shadow clenched his hand, watching Sonic jump off of the tree branch, and run for his life.

"What have I done?" He yelled, the ebony hedgehog right after him, shooting a chaos spear in his direction. "Ahhhh!" Sonic ran even faster, Amy shaking her head as she watched them. She leaned on the tree nearest to her, her fingers moving to touch her lips. A huge smile got placed on her face, a small blush forming on her face when she thought of what she had just shared with Shadow. Sighing happily, she watched the two male hedgehogs until she clould no longer see them, before muttering, "I don't just _like _Shadow, it's more than that."

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? Sorry if the ending was kinda rushed, I got bored with writing lol. :D Please don't forget to leave a review, I love getting your feedbacks. :)**

**All have you have a wonderful day, again don't forget to leave me a review! :P**

**-Amy**


End file.
